There's nothing like me and you
by HRL
Summary: Plusieurs mois après la guerre comment se passe la vie d'une grand roux et d'une petite brune qui ignorent toujours que leurs sentiments sont réciproques ?
1. Une douce routine

_Vous souvenez-vous du trio inséparable ? Vous souvenez-vous de Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger ? Bien entendu me direz-vous, puisque c'est eux qui on mené la guerre contre les force du mal, eux qui ont combattu le Seigneur des ténèbres..._

Oui c'est bel et bien eux qui on sauvé votre monde !!!  
Inutile de vous raconter leurs années à Poudlard et tout ce qui à précédé leur victoire, après tout, c'est écrit dans des livres, non ?

Et la bataille finale ? Beacuoup trop sombre à raconter si vous voulez mon avis et puis toute façon je n'y était pas alors...

Non, ce dont je vais vous parler maintenant, c'est de ce trio historique et de leur nouvelle vie qui est plutôt normale pour des jeunes gens de leur âge...  
Parlons d'abord du "survivant", du "vainqueur" ou du "héros" comme aime le surnommer la presse people du monde sorcier.

En effet, je parle d'Harry Potter. Jeune homme de désormais 20 ans, il a enfin la vie qu'il mérite : heureux, sans aucun mage noir à ses trousses, mais surtout, amoureux ! Eh oui, désolée mesdemoiselles mais le coeur de notre cher Harry à été capturée par la charmante Ginevra Weasley avec qui il souhaiterais se marier bientôt, mais ça, elle ne le sait pas encore !

Venons-en ensuite aus deux meilleurs amis de Mr Potter : Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger.Si je vous dis : deux caractères bien trempés et aussi têtu l'un que l'autre, vous vous rappelez ?

Justement, ils ont mûri et se sont très nettement rapprochés !  
Non, ne rêvez pas ils ne se sont pas encore avoués leur inclination, pour le moment du moins. Disons qu'ils se supportent beaucoup mieux.

Aurais-je oublié de mentionner qu'ils habitent ensemble ? Fatale erreur de ma part !  
En effet, ces deux homo sapiens on décidé - ou plutôt, le grand roux qui s'apelle Ron à décidé - qu'Hermione courait trop de risques à vivre seule pendant la guerre (surtout qu'un groupe de Mangemorts s'était introduit chez elle, mais elle n'était pas là par chance !)

Suite à ça, notre cher trio s'est trouvé un appartement dans la banlieue Nord de Londres.  
Mais maintenant qu'Harry était parti vivre avec le femme de sa vie, ile ne reste plus que nos deux futurs touteraux (?) dans le logement.

Et comme je suis sûre que vous mourrez d'envie de savoir comment ça se passe entre eux, j'ai décidé de vous raconter cette histoire, leur histoire... 

**Chap. 1 : Une douce routine **

Le soleil éclairait le salon de l'appartement comme en plein jour alors qu'il était 7 heures à peine. Le silence de l'accueillante demeure était par moment interrompu par de léger bruit de vaisselle. Cela signifiait qu'Hermione Granger était réveillée.

Tous les matins, le même rituel recommençait. Hermione se levait la première, préparait le petit déjeuner et allait réveiller Ron.

Justement, en parlant de lui, il était temps pour la jeune sorcière d'aller le jeter hors de son lit.

Enfin…jeter était un grand mot puisque d'un éclat de voix au début de leur cohabitation, la jeune fille était passée à une manière plus douce, et surtout, beaucoup plus affectueuse.

Hermione entra silencieusement dans la chambre du rouquin et s'assit sur le bord du lit pour, comme chaque matin, le réveiller avec une infinie tendresse :

Ron, c'est l'heure ! murmura-t-elle au creux de son oreille tandis que sa main caressait son visage un peu râpeux à cause de la barbe de deux jours dont il avait oublié de s'occuper. Au contact des douces mains d'Hermione, Ron poussa un léger grognement et commença à s'extraire petit à petit des bras de Morphée.

Coucou Mione, marmonna-t-il avec son habituelle voix pâteuse du matin.

Hermione adorait ce moment de la journée, le réveil dur rouquin était pour elle quelque chose d'attendrissant et de si beaux à voir… Et rien que de savoir qu'elle était la première à qui il adressait la parole et son premier sourire de la journée, de savoir que c'était elle qui le voyait en premier, cela l'emplissait de satisfaction et la mettait de bonne humeur pour le restant de la journée.

Je t'ai préparé ton petit déjeuner, dit-elle pour briser le silence qui régnait.

Je sais, tu fais ça tous les matins ! répondit Ron en lui adressant un large sourire.

Dans ce cas, tu dois aussi savoir qu'il est temps de te préparer, alors sors donc de ce lit et va t'habiller ! le taquina Hermione en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue puis en retirant brusquement ses couvertures.

Ron poussa un petit cri de surprise et marmonna un « sorcière » à l'adresse d'Hermione qui sortit, un grand sourire étendu sur le visage.

Après une douche rapide, Ron enfila les premiers vêtements qu'il trouva et sourit en repensant à la manière dont la brunette venait le réveiller chaque matin. Plus les jours passaient, plus ils se rapprochaient. Ron avait conscience du terrain dangereux sur lequel ils jouaient tout les deux mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être le plus proche possible de sa meilleure amie, pour laquelle il avait des sentiments mais ça, elle ne le saura jamais, se dit-il.

Il revint à la réalité et se dirigea vers la cuisine où il trouva Hermione lisant la Gazette du sorcier. Comme à son habitude elle était très concentrée sur sa lecture, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. Ce petit geste semblait bien anodin mais laissait place à l'imagination de Ron qui, à la vue de la peau si blanche de son cou, ne pu se retenir et se pencha doucement vers Hermione pour lui murmurer d'un souffle chaud :

Je suis prêt, cela vous convient-il mademoiselle Granger ?

Surprise, Hermione fut prise d'un frisson et n'osa tourner la tête que lorsque Ron se fut éloigné pour lui faire admirer sa tenue.

Vous voilà présentable Monsieur Weasley, venez donc vous asseoir ! lui répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Ils se lancèrent un furtif regard et commencèrent à déjeuner et, pour Hermione, à continuer sa lecture.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Ron releva la tête pour contempler « sa Mione » à sa guise tandis qu'elle ne remarquait rien puisqu'elle était plongée dans son journal. Ron eut beau se répéter qu'il n'était pas « sain » de reluquer sa meilleure amie de cette manière, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir ce doux regard protecteur et cet élan de tendresse lorsqu'il l'admirait ainsi.

Depuis qu'ils avaient emménagé ensemble, la flamme qui demeurait dans le cœur du rouquin s'était transformait en un vrai brasier. Mais ce qu'il ignorait, c'est qu'il en était de même dans le cœur de la jeune fille qui se tenait devant lui.

Il était toujours dans sa contemplation lorsque Hermione, se sentant observée, posa son journal et releva la tête.

Ron ? Tu es sûr que ça va ? l'interrogea-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Hum oui je crois ! Enfin oui, reprit-il lorsqu'il vit le regard inquiet de la jeune fille. Je me demandais juste comment tu faisais pour être aussi jolie… inventa-t-il en excuse. Ce qui n'était pas faux bien sûr mais Hermione ne pût retenir le rouge d'apparaître sur ses joues et elle dû baisser la tête pour les cacher.

Elle se ressaisit tout de même au bout de quelques secondes et partie à rire en traitant le rouquin « d'affreux dragueur » ce qui les fit rire de plus belle jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit sourd venant du salon les interrompit.


	2. Vigilance Constante

**Chap. 2 : Vigilance constante !**

Le bruit venait du salon, quelqu'un s'était apparemment introduit dans leur appartement.

Baguette en main, Ron se leva précipitamment et barra la route à Hermione qui se dirigeait déjà vers la pièce voisine.

Non mais tu es folle ? murmura-t-il

Ah bon ? Je suis folle, moi ? En quel honneur ai-je droit à un tel compliment ? continua la jeune fille d'un ton ironique.

On ne sait pas d'où vient ce bruit et toi tu te…enfin…sans baguette !! s'indigna Ron.

Je t'en prie Ronald, cela fait plusieurs moi que la guerre est ! s'exaspéra-t-elle.

VIGILANCE CONSTANTE ! tonne une voix derrière eux, les faisant sursauter et coupant cours à leur dispute.

Merlin, tu es fou ! s'exclama Ron.

Non moi c'est Harry ! se moqua le propriétaire de la voix qui n'était autre que leur meilleur ami ?

Tu sais dire autre chose que fou ou folle ? C'est lassant à la fin ! aboya Hermione à l'adresse du rouquin.

Non figure toi que je suis trop « idiot » pour dire autre chose. Mon vocabulaire n'est pas surdéveloppé comme celui de mademoiselle !

Eh bien, quel accueil ! Bonjour quand même ! dit Harry d'une voix enjouée.

Désolé, salut vieux ! répondit le rouquin, l'air contrit, en serran la main du « survivant »

Bonjour Harry ! Sourit Hermione enserrant son meilleur ami dans les bras ce qui n'arrangeait pas l'humeur de Ron qui restait un éternel jaloux.

Je crois que je n'arrive pas au bon moment ! reprit Harry qui avait partiellement entendu la prise de bec de ses deux amis.

Oh non ! Ce n'est rien, juste une…bêtise ! répondit Hermione en lançant un regard courroucé au rouquin.

Voyant cela, le jeune homme décida de mettre fin à cet énième dispute et commença a enterrer la hache de guerre :

Désolé de vouloir te protéger et de faire attention à toi ! dit-il en se postant en face d'elle !

Mais…tu…non mais vraiment ! s'indigna-t-elle

On oubli d'accord ? dit-il en plongeant son regard de chien battu dan le sien et s'approchant un peu plus d'elle.

Comme à son habitude, Hermione ne put résister à ce regard et signa le traité de paix :

C'est d'accord ! Lui sourit-elle en entourant ses bras autour de sa nuque. Ils se regardèrent en maintenant cette position pendant plusieurs secondes en oubliant tout, même Harry qui était à côté d'eux, stupéfait de les voir aussi proches.

Je préfère ce genre de réconciliations, souri-il. Je vois que la cohabitation a du bon, ou vous prendrait même pour un vieux couple !ajouta-t-il, moqueur.

A l'entente de ces paroles, ses deux amis se détachèrent l'un de l'autre en mettant une distance considérable entre eux. Ils étaient désormais passés au rouge et leur gène était apparent. Ron reprit brusquement la parole :

Voyons Harry, ne dis pas de bêtises ! Raconte-nous plutôt ce qui t'amène !

Je vous invite tous les deux au restaurant ce soir avec Ginny et moi. En souvenir du bon vieux temps et pour une petite surprise.

Très bien ! On se retrouve où ? s'intéressa Hermione.

Chez Ginny et moi et nous aviserons après ! Je ne peux pas rester ! A ce soir…

A plus tard ! dirent Ron et Hermione à l'unisson.

Une fois que Harry eut transplané, le silence s'installa dans la petite demeure.

On n'avait pas fini de déjeuner, il me semble. Dit Hermione pour engager la conversation.

Exact ! dit Ron.

Il regarda sa montre : presque huit heures !

En fait, je vais devoir y aller sinon je vais être en retard.

Hermione jeta un œil à la pendule et soupira de déception lorsqu'elle vit l'heure.

Ron aperçu la moue de la jeune fille. Il prit le menton de la jeune fille entre ses mains et lui dit :

Allez, boude pas ! Après tout, on sort ce soir ! Tu devrais être contente…

Oui c'est vrai ! As-tu une idée de la surprise que nous réserve Harry ?

Je n'en sais pas plus que toi Mione, répondit-il. A ce soir ! continua-t-il en déposant un baiser sur le front de la jeune fille et s'apprêta à transplaner.

A ce soir ! Et aucun retard ne sera toléré ! sourit-elle.

Ok chef ! répondit le rouquin avant de transplaner à son bureau.

Hermione resta immobile quelques secondes avant d'aller se préparer pour son travail à elle.

Elle entra dans la salle de bain qui était imprégnée de l'odeur de Ron. Elle pris à son tour une douche, s'habilla, et se dirigea vers la cheminée avec, dans la main un pot de poudre grise.

Après s'être débarrassée de la suie qui s'était installée sur ses vêtements durant son voyage, Hermione entra dans la boutique où elle travaillait.

Coucou Hermione ! la salua Hannah Abott, une de ses anciennes camarades de Poudlard qui travaillait désormais au même endroit qu'elle.

Bonjour Hannah, tu vas bien ? demanda poliment Hermione.

Oui, tu me connais le vendredi ça va toujours bien avec la perspective du week-end ! répondit celle-ci d'un ton enjoué.

Elles rirent toutes deux de bon cœur et retournèrent à leurs occupations.

Le lieu de travail d'Hermione était en fait une assez grande librairie installée depuis peu sur le chemin de Traverse et qui avait pour arrière boutique un laboratoire de recherches. C'est à cet endroit précis qu'Hermione passait ses journées, à traduire de vieux manuscrits et en rechercher leurs secrets.

Il était 17h30 et Hermione finissait une demie heure plus tard. Elle était en train de traduire un très vieux livre grec lorsqu'on frappa à la porte de son « bureau ». Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et elle dit sans lever les yeux.

J'ai pas fini là…Repassez dans une demie heure.

Elle entendit la porte se refermer et crut que la personne avait abandonné jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente de grandes mains se poser sur ses épaules.


	3. Soirée Suprises

**Chap. 3 : Soirée surprises…**

Ron…soupira Hermione en se retenant avec difficulté de gémir de plaisir. Quoi de plus agréable après une journée de travail de sentir des mains chaudes et douces vous caresser les épaules ?

On ne peut rien te cacher, même en arrivant par surprise…souffla Ron au creux de son oreille.

Sérieusement Ron ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je n'ai pas fini et tu vas me retarder ! Reprit Hermione en essayant de reprendre une voix normale.

Et c'est là que tu commet ta seconde erreur de la journée Mione !

Ah bon…Et quelle était la première ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Ne pas prendre ta pause du midi par exemple ! Tu sais pour MANGER ! Car d'après ton patron, c'est un rituel chez toi de sauter ce repas ! C'est pourquoi je vais, avec sa permission, t'enlever dès maintenant.

Hermione soupira en signe d'impuissance et après avoir rangé ses affaires, ils transplanèrent chez eux.

Ron jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule qui était en face de lui : dans moins de 1h, ils seraient chez Harry.

Il entendit des bruits dans la chambre la plus proche qui était celle de sa meilleure amie qui d'ailleurs n'avait pas perdu son temps pour commencer à se préparer et il attendait avec impatience sa sortie de la salle de bain car il savait qu'elle n'en ressortirais que plus magnifique bien que chez elle la beauté était toujours présente, selon lui.

Il décida d'aller dans la salle de bain pour se préparer. Il était en train de chantonner joyeusement tout en se changeant quand il aperçut quelque chose dans le miroir qui lui fit froid dans le dos. Sur le mur de derrière courait une araignée raisonnablement petite mais qui ne l'empêcha pas de paniquer :

Oh non…pas ça…HERMIOOONE !!!! MIIIONEE VIENS !! supplia-t-il.

Entendant les cris plutôt aigus du rouquin, Hermione se précipita dans la salle de bain et se retint de rire face au spectacle qui se montrait à elle : Un Ron en boxer sautillant en montrant une araignée du doigt. Quoique elle ne se plaigne pas de voir son meilleur ami en boxer bien au contraire…

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées, prit son chausson dans la main et le fit claquer contre le mur, tuant l'araignée par la même occasion.

Voilà, elle est partie ta petite bête ! dit fièrement Hermione en souriant au rouquin.

Merci Mione…souffla-t-il, soulagé.

Tu crois que tu vas t'en remettre ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle se rapprochait dangereusement.

Moui…mais tu sais que c'est vilain de se moquer ?

Mais tu vas vite me pardonner ! répondit-elle en entourant ses bras autour de ses épaules et déposant, non sans difficultés, un baiser sur sa joue.

Tu as trouvé le point sensible…grommela Ron l'entourant néanmoins de ses bras.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes comme ça puis Hermione lui adressa un magnifique sourire retourna dans sa chambre tandis que Ron acheva de s'habiller.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure Ron sortit de la salle de bain et s'affala sur le canapé en attendant sa « colocataire ».

Cette attente fut de courte puisque quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione pénétra dans la pièce et le regard de Ron s'illumina. La jeune fille s'était mise sur son trente et un et cela ne la rendait que plus radieuse qu'a l'habitude.

Tu crois que je peux sortir comme ça ? demanda Hermione en doutant soudainement de son choix vestimentaire.

Je doute, je ne suis pas sure de vouloir passer la soirée avec une bande de gars en manque à notre table qui n'attendront que de te sauter dessus…ricana-t-il.

Arrête donc de dire des bêtises et approche toi…dit-elle les joues néanmoins rosies.

Ron, surprit du ton autoritaire et de la demande de la jeune fille, se leva et s'approcha l'air méfiant.

Il fut parcouru d'un frisson lorsque la jeune fille l'examina pour ensuite réajuster sa cravate et ouvrit sa veste en soupirant d'un air déçu.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Ron, vexée.

C'était presque parfait pour une fois ! Mais franchement Ron, rentre moi ta chemise ! On va au restaurant pas faire les boutiques !

Bien Maman ! se moqua Ron en s'exécutant.

Je t'en prie Ron ! J'aime beaucoup ta mère mais ce n'est pas une raison pour nous comparer !

Non c'est vrai, tu es beaucoup plus supportable !

Hermione rit en lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule et ils transplanèrent d'un commun accord dans le salon d'Harry et Ginny.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, la maison était en ébullition ; c'est à peine si leur arrivée fut remarquée. Harry courait dans la maison, apparemment à la recherche de quelque chose.

Ce fut lorsque Ginny rentra dans la pièce qu'elle remarqua les deux nouveaux arrivants.

HERMIOOOONE ! ROON ! Que faites-vous là ? demanda-t-elle après les avoir étreints.

Ils ne s'étaient apparemment pas préparés à cette question.

C'est moi qui les ai invités, ça fait partie de ta surprise ma chérie.

Je ne sais pas ce que tu prépares Potter mais ça me paraît louche, répondit-elle d'un ton menaçant.

Tiens j'ai retrouvé ton sac ! On peut y aller ? répondit-il pour esquiver la conversation.

On peut y aller ! sourit Ginny.

Harry se dirigea vers la porte suivit des deux Weasley et de sa meilleure amie. Ils avaient décidé d'y aller à pied étant donné qu'Harry et Ginny vivaient au cœur de Londres et que le restaurant n'était qu'à quelques minutes.

Pendant que Ginny et Ron s'échangeaient les dernières nouvelles de leur famille, Harry et Hermione se tenaient en retrait et avait une discussion toute aussi intéressante :

Alors ? Vous faîtes toujours chambre à part ou vous avez décidé de vous tenir chaud ? demanda Harry l'air moqueur.

De qui du parle ? fit Hermione d'un air innocent.

Toi et Pattenrond certainement ! souffla Harry d'un air exaspéré. Je parle de toi et Ron bien sûr !

Quoi moi et Ron ? Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous ?

Euh…laisse moi réfléchir…peut-être parce que tu es folle amoureuse de lui, que c'est réciproque même si penses le contraire, et, de plus, je vous ai trouvé étonnamment proche ce matin.

Ne dit pas n'importe quoi Harry, Ron et moi sommes les meilleurs amis, comme toi tu es mon meilleur ami et nous nous sommes rapprochés depuis la guerre, ce n'est pas nouveau ! s'exaspéra-t-elle.

Je trouve ça dommage que tu te mentes à toi-même, tu es ma meilleure amie mais Ron, lui, n'est pas seulement ça et tu devrais essayer d'être honnête parce que crois-moi, ça fait du bien de pouvoir se sentir aimé par la personne de sa vie ! répondit Harry d'un ton ferme.

Hermione baissa la tête. Elle savait qu'il avait raison mais préférait vivre comme cela plutôt que de se faire rejeter par Ron. Celui-ci vit sa mine déconfite et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

Rien, ne t'en fais pas…souffla Hermione en lui faisant un léger sourire.

Harry s'arrêta devant l'enseigne d'un restaurant Moldu et c'est là qu'ils entrèrent.

J'ai réservé au nom de Potter ! dit-il au serveur qui les attendait à l'entrée.

Il acquiesça et les emmena jusqu'à une table de quatre personnes, joliment décorée dans un coin reculé et calme du restaurant. Harry et Ginny s'installèrent côte à côte et Ron et Hermione firent de même en face d'eux.

Le repas fut très animé, ils discutèrent joyeusement durant tout le long de leur festin se rappelant entre autres quelques souvenirs de Poudlard et des bons moments passés ensembles. Hermione jeta un regard à Harry et vit qu'il avait l'air tendu. Elle sut que le moment de la surprise était arrivé. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et attendit que ses trois amis soient attentifs pour annoncer la grande nouvelle…


	4. Douce Nuit

**Chap. 4 : Douce Nuit…**

Si je vous ai tous les trois fait venir ce soir, c'est parce que j'aimerais franchir une nouvelle étape dans ma vie, dans notre vie, continua Harry en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Ginny. Et pour cela, je me demandais si tu étais prête à ce qu'on passe notre vie ensemble et si tu accepterais de devenir ma femme ? termina-t-il, anxieux.

La rouquine dont les yeux brillaient de mille feux n'hésita pas une seconde et murmura un « oui » avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de son futur époux.

Hermione et Ron s'échangèrent un regard ému à la vue de leurs deux meilleurs amis mais qui devint vite lourd à supporter. Ils reportèrent donc leurs yeux sur les futurs mariés qui rayonnaient.

Si je vous ai invité vous deux, c'est parce que je voulais que vous soyez les premiers au courant et je me demandais si vous accepteriez d'être nos témoins.

Hermione qui affichait un grand sourire répondit aussitôt :

Bien sûr Harry, et félicitations à vous deux ! dit-elle en se levant et en allant les serrer dans ses bras ce qui incita Ron a en faire de même.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils sortirent tous les quatre du restaurant, ayant décidé d'aller profiter de la douce fraîcheur de la nuit. Ils marchaient côte à côte, continuant de s'échanger des anecdotes et parlant déjà du futur mariage.

Il commençait à se faire tard et la nuit se rafraîchissait peu à peu. C'est aux premiers frissons de Ginny qu'Harry proposa de rentrer au chaud ce qu'ils acceptèrent avec grande plaisir.

Les trois heures du matin sonnaient déjà et les discussions devenaient de moins en moins animées.

Alors qu'Hermione s'était assoupie au creux de l'épaule de Ron, ce dernier et son meilleur ami restaient éveillés grâce à leur bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu sans pour autant en abuser. Ginny elle, était parti se coucher depuis bien longtemps, après cette journée éprouvante.

Lorsqu'il eu finit son verre, Ron décida qu'il était l'heure pour lui et Hermione de rentrer chez eux.

En grand gentleman, il la prit dans ses bras pour transplaner sans la réveiller.

A plus vieux, et occupe toi bien de ma sœur !

Je n'y manquerais bien… Et toi prends bien soin de notre meilleure amie, et prend exemple sur moi !

C'est ça Potter ! Va dont te coucher au lieu de dire n'importe quoi ! ricana Ron avant de transplaner.

Malheureusement, il avait négligé les trois D, et, mal concentré sur sa Destination, il atterrit assez lourdement sur le canapé avec Hermione sur lui. Ce qui ne manqua pas de réveiller la jeune fille.

Ron ? Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle, troublée par leur position et se demandant comment ils en été arrivés là.

Euhh…J'ai voulu rentrer de chez Harry en transplanant… mais je crois avoir mal visé !

Hermione souris devant sa mine déconfite et poussa un long bâillement sans pour autant aller vers sa chambre.

Ron sourit en la voyant rester blottie dans ses bras et s'allongea pour lui laisser un peu de place. Une fois de retour entre ses bras, elle murmura :

Je n'ai pas la force de bouger…

Ça tombe bien, moi non plus…Et je t'avoue que je n'en ai vraiment pas envie surtout, lui répondit-il d'une voix chaude et caressante.

Hermione lui adressa un sourire, puis, emportée par la fatigue, elle se laissa emporter dans leur étreinte et s'endormit, bientôt suivie par Ron.

Le lendemain matin, ou plutôt, aux alentours de midi, Hermione eut du mal à sortir du monde des rêves. Quand elle sentit la douce étreinte qui l'entourait, elle se dit que son rêve n'était pas totalement finit et qu'elle pouvait continuer sa nuit merveilleuse.

Cependant, quelque chose la poussa à ouvrir les yeux.

Elle reconnut le décor de son salon et en déduit qu'elle avait dormi dans le canapé.

Pourtant la chaleur d'un autre corps l'entourait toujours et lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que la nuit passée dans les bras de Ron n'était pas un rêve mais bien une chose réelle, son sourire ne put que s'élargir.

Elle se retourna complètement vers lui et enfouit son visage au creux de son cou pour sentir son odeur encore une fois.

Celui-ci sentant que quelque chose bougeait contre lui, il grogna et commença à se réveiller à son tour. La première chose qu'il vit lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux fut le visage d'Hermione près du sien.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ce si beau réveil qui s'offrait à lui.

Tous deux ne ressentaient pas l'obligation de parler et il émergeaient peu à peu de leur sommeil sans se lâcher du regard.

Ron allait se mettre à parler quand la sonnette retentit.

Hermione soupira de déception et se leva pour ouvrir à la personne qui avait coupé court à leur si doux réveil. De plus, la personne qu'elle vit derrière la porte n'arrangea rien à son humeur déjà bien mauvaise.


	5. Chapter 5

J'ai terminée cette fic depuis longtemps et postée sur d'autre site mais j'ai décidé de mettre la fin ici aussi puisque j'ai reçu quelques demandes ;)

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, Bonne Lecture !

* * *

_**Chap. 5 : Quelque chose qui fait mal**_

Hermione eut une grimace de dégoût. Dans l'embrasure de la porte se tenait une jeune femme dont elle se rappelait comme étant une collègue de Ron et qui, à son souvenir, était particulièrement collante avec ce dernier. Elle semblait ne pas se souvenir d'Hermione puisqu'elle se présenta d'un ton officiel :

- Ellen Smith, je travaille au département des transports avec Ron Weasley, qui, je crois, habite ici !  
Hermione décida de lui rabattre le caquet en se présentant à son tour :  
- Enchantée, je suis…  
- HERMIOONE, tout va bien ? demanda Ron, du salon.  
- Viens dont, c'est pour toi de toute façon ! répondit Hermione, agacée.

Ron arriva d'un pas traînant et Hermione ne pu en placer une puisque Ellen harcelait déjà Ron :

- Dis moi Ron, c'est la troisième fois ce mois-ci que tu me pose un lapin ! On devait manger ensemble ce midi, tu te rappelles ? Et tu as déjà une demi-heure de retard, alors je suis venue te chercher ! annonça-t-elle fièrement.  
- Vraiment Ellen, je suis désolé, nous sommes rentrés tard dans la nuit, dit-il en montrant Hermione, et j'avais complètement oublié.  
- Je ne vois aucun inconvénient à ce que tu t'amuses et que tu passes tes nuits avec n'importe quelle fille mais de la à empiéter sur ton travail, tu…  
- Si tu ne m'avais pas coupé la parole tout à l'heure j'aurais peut-être eut le temps de me présenter ! dit Hermione sèchement a qui le « que tu passes tes nuits avec n'importe quelle fille » n'avait pas plu.

Ron lança un regard désolé à sa meilleure amie et reprit la parole.

- Ellen je te présente Hermione, ma meilleure amie depuis qu'on a 11ans ! Elle travaille dans la nouvelle librairie du Chemin de Traverse qui est en parallèle avec le département des mystères ! Annonça-t-il fièrement. Je t'en ai déjà sûrement parlé, non ?  
- Possible, grommela-t-elle d'un air boudeur. Tu me raconteras la suite plus tard si tu veux ! On devrais y aller avant que ma réservation soit annulée mais vas te changer d'abord, tes vêtements sont tout froissés ! dit-elle en jetant un regard soupçonneux aux vêtements d'Hermione qui étaient dans le même état.  
- Ok, j'arrive tout de suite, tu n'as qu'à m'attendre dans le salon.

Hermione accompagna Ellen dans la pièce et la fit s'asseoir. Elles se dévisagèrent jusqu'à se que Ron arrive.

- Je suis prêt, on peut y aller ! Sourit-il à Ellen. A plus tard Mione, je rentrerais dans l'après midi ! dit-il en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue.

Une fois seule, Hermione poussa un soupir de rage : qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être énervante celle-là ! Se dit-elle en repensant à Ellen.  
Et Ron cache bien son jeu, lui qui est soi-disant débordé passe du bon temps avec ses collègues.

Dépitée, Hermione prit quelques livres et s'installa dans le canapé qui lui paraissait bien froid et vite par rapport à la nuit précédente.  
Etant en jour de congé, elle passa sa journée à sa distraction favorite : la lecture.

Si bien qu'elle ne se rendit compte que la nuit était tombée que lorsqu'il ne fit plus assez clair dans la pièce pour qu'elle puisse lire convenablement.

Son estomac criant famine, elle décida de se préparer à manger et jeta un regard vers la pendule : 19H30, Ron n'était toujours pas rentré !

Elle avala son repas en tête à tête avec l'un de ses livres et s'installa sur le canapé pour le reste de la soirée, fulminant de rage contre un certain rouquin qui prenait un plaisir évident à la faire attendre.

Vers 23h, elle entendit des clés tourner dans la serrure. Ron était apparemment de retour. Elle tendit l'oreille et put distinguer des pas lourds se diriger dans le salon, où elle était.  
Ron ouvrit la porte, avec autant de tendresse qu'un Troll et s'effondra sur le canapé.  
Il passa son bras droit autour des épaules d'Hermione qui le regardait d'un air rageur.

- Désolé ma Mione, c'était tellement bien, j'avais pas envie de rentrer ! Mais tu m'as manqué, dit-il en se penchant pour déposer ses lèvres dans le cou de la jeune fille.

Furieuse, Hermione bondit du canapé et commença sa tirade :

- RONALD WEASLEY, premièrement je ne suis pas TA Mione ! Deuxièmement ne fais pas de promesses que tu ne tiendras pas ! Tu crois que c'est agréable d'attendre quelqu'un toute la journée ????  
- Je…  
- TAIS TOI ! Tu n'es qu'un gamin IRRESPONSABLE ! J'attendais ton retour pour te parler d'une chose SERIEUSE mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferais puisque tu es TROP BOURE pour tenir une conversation convenable ! Et troisièmement JE NE T'AUTORISE PAS À ME TOUCHER ! finit-elle alors qu'il essayait de s'approcher pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Ron, qui lui lançait jusque là un regard penaud, s'énerva :

- Ah ouais ? Et depuis quand je n'ai pas le droit de te toucher ? D'habitude tu ne te plains pas !  
- Je ne suis pas TA propriété et je refuse d'aller plus loin dans une conversation avec quelqu'un qui a passé sa soirée à boire.

Elle partit précipitamment vers la cuisine et revint avec une potion de couleur bleue.

- Bois ça ! Potion anti-alcool ! lui aboya-t-elle.  
- Qui me dit que t'essaies pas de m'empoisonner là ? s'inquiéta Ron.  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu peux être IDIOT ! Ecoutes ne la bois pas, fais ce que tu veux de ta vie mais laisse moi aller me coucher ! s'emporta Hermione, une fois de plus.

Ron soupira et avala la potion avec une certaine appréhension. Petit à petit, il retrouva ses esprits et lança un regard meurtri à une Hermione qui était au bord de la crise de nerfs.  
Il s'approcha d'elle par derrière et l'entoura de ses grands bras.

- Ne t'attends pas à ce que ça marche à tous les coups Ronald ! Je suis humaine figure toi, j'ai un cerveau et un cœur ! Il ne suffit pas de me prendre dans tes bras pour que j'oublie les raisons de notre dispute et que je te pardonne. Murmura Hermione, aussi distinctement que sèchement.  
- Mais Mione, je… j'avais trop bu, excuses moi je ne pensais pas ce que je t'ai dit.  
- Là n'est pas le problème, Ron. Dit-elle en s'extirpant de son étreinte.  
- Quelle est cette chose importante don tu voulais me parler ? demanda-t-il, penaud.  
- On en parlera demain ! dit-elle d'un ton dur.  
- S'il te plaît, je suis prêt à t'écouter !  
- Et moi, je ne suis pas à ta disposition Ronald ! Je t'ai attendu toute la journée tu peu bien attendre quelques heure toi aussi !  
- Mais si c'est important….supplia-t-il.  
- Très bien ! Je vais te le dire mais je m'expliquerais demain.  
- Je t'écoute.  
- Je pars…dit-elle en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.  
- QUOOI ???????? demanda Ron, abasourdi.  
- Tu as très bien compris Ronald, finit-elle en claquant la porte de sa chambre qu'elle verrouilla aussitôt avec plusieurs sorts.

Ron mit quelques minutes à assimiler la nouvelle qui fut pour lui un véritable coup de massue.  
Il s'appuya contre la porte de la chambre de la brunette et se laissa glisser. Une fois assis par terre, il se prit la tête entre les mains tandis que les dernières paroles d'Hermione raisonnaient dans sa tête.  
Ses paroles qui lui faisait en cet instant si mal au cœur. Cet horrible « je pars » …


	6. 6 : La seule qui compte

Désolée pour cette attente 

cette fic est terminée depuis bien longtemps et je l'ai déjà postée sur d'autres sites alors j'ai tendance à l'oublier un peu 

mais bon je vois que certaines personnes veulent la suite alors merci à elles pour leur soutien et à bientôt !

* * *

Sans s'en rendre compte, Ron s'était laissé emporté par sa tristesse et sa fatigue et s'était assoupi contre la porte de celle qui allait bientôt le quitter.

A une heure très matinale du lendemain, Hermione décida de se lever pour se préparer psychologiquement aux explications qu'elle devait à Ron et qui, à son avis, n'allait pas se passer de manière calme et posée.

Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle tenta d'ouvrir la porte et vit que le rouquin était endormi par terre et avait attendu sa sortie toute la nuit.

Elle lui lança un regard attendri puis se ravisa, elle devait affronter ceci et ne plus se laisser aller a de telles faiblesses.  
Si bien qu'elle le laissa en plan et alla préparer son petit déjeuner.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un atroce mal de dos indiqua à Ron qu'il devait se lever et se trouver un autre endroit pour dormir.  
D'abord déterminé à retrouver son lit, il se rappela la raison de son désespoir et se dirigea vers la cuisine ou il était sur de trouver l'objet de tous ses tourments.

- Bonjour ! dit-il lorsqu'il aperçu le dos de la brunette affairée à la cuisine.

Celle-ci marmonna un incompréhensible « salut » qui vexa Ron et lui fit abandonner toute formule de politesse.

Il s'assit et attendit qu'elle en fasse de même pour lancer d'un ton dur :

- Tu me dois des explications il me semble !

Hermione qui avait espéré sans trop y croire, éviter la conversation soupira et regarda le rouquin dans les yeux pour la première fois de la journée.

- Ron…je veux pas que tu te sentes coupable de mon choix ou autre chose…

- J'ai jamais dit que je me sentais coupable, riposta-t-il pour ne pas paraître trop affecté par la situation.

- Très bien, puisque tu ne vois aucun inconvénient à ce que je parte je vais enfin pouvoir le faire en toute liberté !  
- Hermione, pourquoi ? demanda-t-il d'un ton qu'il aurait voulu moins suppliant.

- Ecoutes Ron, quand j'ai emménagé ici, c'était pour une période provisoire et qui plus est, la guerre est finie donc je ne risque plus rien à avoir mon chez moi. De plus nous sommes des adultes capables de nous assumer nous même et chacun à besoin d'avoir sa vie sociale…

- Je ne comprends toujours pas mais puisque je ne suis qu'un pauvre idiot, ce doit être normal.

- Surtout têtu si tu veux mon avis, tu comprends parfaitement mais tu refuses de l'accepter ! On se demande bien pourquoi ! riposta Hermione, excédée. Sur ce, je vais te laisser, j'ai des maisons à visiter mais je reviens ce soir puisque tu as l'air de tant y tenir !

- C'est ça ! répondit Ron en sortant de la pièce et claquant la porte de sa chambre.

Hermione sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Pourquoi c'était si dur de le quitter ?  
Quand Harry était parti vivre chez Ginny, la situation n'avait pas était si compliquée… Mais là, ç'était différent.  
Parce qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle aurait voulut rester toute la vie avec lui.  
Mais ce n'était pas possible car il y en avait d'autres, d'autres filles qui lui tournaient autour et qui prendrait bientôt sa place.  
Hermione soupira et sortit de l'appartement en espérant trouver de quoi alléger son malheur.

Quant il entendit la porte d'entrée se fermer, Ron sortit de sa chambre et rentra dans celle de la brune qui hantait tous ses rêves et qui le rendait plus heureux chaque jour.  
Il s'assit sur son lit et observa les alentours où il aperçut de nombreuses photos du trio inséparable qu'ils formaient avec Harry, avant et après Poudlard.  
Sur la table de nuit, une photo d'eux, sans Harry, presque comme un couple, se plu à imaginer Ron.  
Il continua de parcourir la pièce du regard.  
Il avait l'impression de lui voler une partie de son intimité mais il cherchait tous les moyens pour se rapprocher d'elle et de son monde encore une fois.  
C'est là qu'il L'aperçut. L'objet de ses craintes, celui qui jusque-là ne signifiait plus grand-chose puis le faisait douter.  
Une lettre, de Bulgarie, de Viktor Krum.  
Ron savait qu'Hermione gardait contact avec l'attrapeur, il était même venu leur rendre visite une fois.  
Ron était de moins en moins jaloux vis-à-vis de lui puisqu'il était fiancé à une jolie jeune fille. Mais aujourd'hui, les choses avaient changé, Hermione partait.  
Ils ne s'étaient jamais rien promis, jamais ils n'avaient planifié de passer le reste de leur vie ensemble. Mais Ron se sentait trahi, son cœur n'avait jamais été aussi déchiré.  
Il ne put s'en empêcher. Si c'était ce bout de papier qui l'éloignait d'Hermione, il se devait de le lire.

_Chère Hermione,_

Plusieurs mois que je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles,  
J'espère qu'elles sont bonnes !  
Comment se passe a colocation avec Ron ?  
J'étais content de vous voir l'autre fois,  
Vous êtes vraiment mignons tous les deux,  
Tu devrais essayer quelque chose !  
Anna et moi nous marions dans 6 mois,  
J'espère te voir à cette occasion !  
Tu me manques !  
Affectueusement,  
Viktor

Ron posa la lettre sans délicatesse, malgré le fait qu'il ait rayé Krum de la liste des coupables du soudain changement d'Hermione. Il se décida donc d'attendre son retour pour soutirer quelques informations bien méritées.

En attendant, il se décida de lui préparer un cocon accueillant en faisant le ménage au maximum et lui préparant quelques bons petits plats grâce à ses talents culinaires, trop peu souvent exploités.

Une fois qu'il eut terminé son œuvre, il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre. Bien qu'il doute que sa mise en scène change le caractère têtu d'Hermione, il se dit qu'il avait au moins tenté quelque chose.

Il s'assit à la table qu'il avait préparée et patienta. Il était si profondément plongé dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, ni la brunette pénétrer à l'intérieur de la cuisine.

- Ron ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix étrangement étouffée.

Ce dernier releva la tête aussitôt. Devant lui se tenait une Hermione dont le regard avait abandonné sa sévérité du matin même.  
Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques minutes sans oser dire un mot.

Ron, qui estimait que la conversation du matin méritait une fin, repris :

- Alors, tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais ? demanda-t-il d'un ton plein de reproches.

- Pas tout à fait… soupira-t-elle. Puis elle reprit :  
- Ron pourquoi tu m'en veux ?

- Et pourquoi je ne t'en voudrais pas ? riposta-t-il.

- Enfin Ronald, nous sommes deux adultes responsables.

- Je sais ça, mais je ne pensais pas que ma présence t'insupportait autant.

- Ne me fait pas dire ce que je ne pense pas Ronald, j'apprécie ta présence mais je pense que nous sommes parfaitement capables de nous assumer…Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour vivre ta vie ! Dit-elle d'un ton qu'elle aurait voulu moins désespéré.

- Tu te trompes Mione, soupira le rouquin en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de la brunette, j'ai besoin de toi.

Face à ces paroles, Hermione resta interdite. Elle se mordit la lèvre et baissa la tête.  
Des mois qu'elle habitait avec lui et Ron ne lui avait jamais dit de telles choses, des années qu'ils se connaissaient et il n'avait jamais paru avoir besoin d'elle. Pourquoi maintenant ?

- Pourquoi tu compliques toujours les choses Ron ? Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas partir ?

- Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas te laisser partir sans rien faire, j'en suis incapable, j'ai cru qu'on pourrait continuer d'habiter ensemble pendant plusieurs années et je me suis trompé. Tu sais à quel point je déteste me tromper… Et… j'y arrive pas c'est tout, tu m'as trop habitué à être la, de savoir que tu dois partir tu peux pas comprendre ce que ça me fait alors si je peux faire quelque chose pour que tu restes, je le ferai.

Les yeux d'Hermione se brouillaient de larmes à cause de l'émotion que lui procuraient les dires de Ron mais elle cherchait toujours protester.

- Ron tu sais bien qu'il y aura toujours des personnes comme Ellen ou d'autres qui…

- C'est Ellen le problème ? coupa Ron, étonné.

- Non…enfin pas seulement elle ! Je veux dire toutes les filles avec qui tu auras plus ou moins envie de flirter, si je suis là qu'est-ce que tu vas en faire ? demanda-t-elle la gorge serrée.

- A vrai dire j'en ferai rien, si t'es là Mione, j'ai pas besoin d'elles, juste toi…

Hermione ne put retenir les quelques larmes d'incompréhension et de détresse qui restaient dans ces yeux et elle alla se blottir dans l'étreinte que lui offraient les bras de Ron.

Le fait de ne pas s'être parlé amicalement et serré dans les bras l'un de l'autre depuis bientôt deux jours leurs avait beaucoup manqué. A cet instant précis, le vide qu'il y avait dans leurs cœurs se remplissait peu à peu et leur étreinte n'en était que plus solide.

Une fois qu'Hermione eut versé toutes ses larmes de regret, elle se recula de quelques centimètres du torse de Ron et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son meilleur ami :

- Merci de m'avoir montré que je ne pourrais pas vivre loin de toi Ron… murmura-t-elle.

- Merci d'être là Mione, merci de me supporter et de me rendre heureux.

- C'est moi que tu rends heureuse Ron…

- Alors je te promets que Ellen et les autres pots de colle ne mettront plus un pied chez nous. Dire qu'elle a faillit te faire partir… soupira-t-il.

- Ce n'était pas que de sa faute.

- Je t'avouerais qu'au début j'ai crut à un sale coup de Viktor…surtout quand j'ai vu sa lettre sur ton bureau.

- Tu…tu as… lu sa lettre ? s'exclama Hermione, paniquée.

- Je…euh…oui, avouai Ron, confus.

- RONALD WEASLEY, comment…

- Enfin tu vas pas recommencer je t'ai dit que j'ai cherché tous les moyens pour pas que tu t'en ailles, ça fait parti de ma…euh…technique !

-T'es pas croyable…sourit Hermione. Puis elle se souvint du contenu de la lettre :  
- Tu as TOUT lu ? demanda-t-elle

- Oui…

- Y compris le passage où il parlait de nous deux ? paniqua-t-elle.

- Eh bien si tu entends par là le «_ vous êtes vraiment mignons tous les deux, tu devrais essayer quelque chose _» alors oui… d'ailleurs que veut-il dire par-là ? s'intéressa Ron, un sourire en coin.

- Je croit qu'il insinue qu'on va bien ensemble… répondit Hermione mi-souriante, mi-inquiète de la réaction de Ron.

- Et toi qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda Ron, dont le sourire s'était élargit.

- Je… mais enfin Ron c'est quoi toutes ces questions ? s'énerva-t-elle paniquée par la proximité du rouquin et inquiète sur le fait de lui révéler ses sentiments par inadvertance.

- Je prend part de ton avis, c'est tout ! dit malicieusement le rouquin. Moi je dirais qu'il n'a pas tout à fait tort ! On est bien tous les deux non ?

Hermione qui était d'abord ébahie par ce que lui disait Ron répondit en souriant.

- On est plutôt pas mal, c'est vrai !

Elle posa sa tête contre le torse de Ron dont le sourire semblait ne put vouloir s'enlever du visage.

- Ron, pourquoi tu as fait tout ça ?

- Tout ça quoi ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

- Le ménage, la cuisine, des fouilles archéologiques dans ma chambre… se moqua-t-elle.

- Parce que j'avais peur de te perdre… et…voilà ! bafouilla-t-il.

- Et…c'est tout ? demanda-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Non…murmura-t-il.

- Et quoi alors ? sourit-elle.

Décidant que quelqu'un devrait faire un jour le premier pas, Ron lui répondit :

- Peut-être aussi parce que je suis fou amoureux de toi…  



	7. 7 : Quelques Biasers

Et voilà la suite

* * *

A ses paroles, Hermione lui adressa un sourire plus que radieux et répondit en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds et déposant un furtif baiser sur les lèvres du rouquin.  
Essayant de ne pas trop montrer la vague de bonheur qui le submergeait en ce moment même, Ron demanda :

- Et toi, pourquoi tu viens de faire ça ?

- Et bien peut-être parce que je t'aime… murmura-t-elle, plongée dans son regard.

- Peut-être seulement ? demanda-t-il avec une fausse moue boudeuse.

- Hum, le peut-être est optionnel, le je t'aime, lui, par contre est à prendre avec le plus grand sérieux possible.

- Ce devrait être faisable, murmura-t-il avant de reposer ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione pour partager, cette fois-ci, leur premier vrai baiser, puis une série de beaucoup d'autres aussi tendres et fiévreux.

Ils se séparèrent au bout de quelques minutes, sans pour autant se détacher du regard.  
Ils se sourirent et Ron qui ne pouvait résister à la peau de la brunette, entreprit une série de baisers qui partait de la joue jusqu'au creux du cou de la jeune fille qui était partagée entre gloussements et gémissements.

- Dire que j'ai pu me passer de ça pendant presque dix ans… soupira Hermione. Maintenant que j'y ai goûté, tu n'as plus intérêt à t'arrêter ! Continua-t-elle.

- Figure toi qu'arrêter de t'embrasser est bien la dernière chose qui me vient à l'esprit en ce moment ! lui sourit-il. Je veux être certain que tu n'oublies pas à quel point je t'aime.

- Je pense pouvoir le retenir ! dit Hermione en lui rendant son sourire.

Il arrêta de l'embrasser et elle lui lança un regard interrogatif tout en ce mordant la lèvre, signe de gène.

Mais cette incompréhension ne dura pas longtemps puisque après lui avoir murmuré un « je t'aime à un point que tu ne peu pas te l'imaginer », Ron continua d'explorer le corps d'Hermione avec sa bouche en commençant d'abord par de légers baiser sur son épaule déjà dénudée.

- Je l'imagine mieux que tu ne le crois, figures-toi que je ressens ça moi aussi. Dit-elle d'un air malicieux en lui prenant la main et en l'entraînant vers le salon ou trônait leur canapé qui avait, ce soir, une allure particulièrement invitante.

- Mademoiselle Granger aurait-elle une idée de la manière de finir notre soirée sans trop nous ennuyer ? demanda innocemment le rouquin en s'asseyant, avec Hermione assise à califourchon sur ses genoux.

- Je crois que l'on à les mêmes idées ! répondit-elle sur le même ton, sans oublier de faire taire son compagnon par de multiples baisers.

Sans trop y prêter attention, ils se retrouvèrent allongés sur l'étroit canapé, Hermione au dessus d'un Ron dont la chemise avait disparu depuis quelques minutes déjà. Ne cessant de s'embrasser, de se toucher pour se découvrir l'un et l'autre mais aussi pour découvrir de nouveaux sentiments qui les submergeaient en cet instant, ce n'est qu'un bruit sourd est lointain qui les ramena à la réalité. Un bruit qui n'était autre que la porte d'entrée.

Ne pouvant cacher sa déception, Ron grogna un juron que, pour une fois, Hermione ne reprit pas, elle soupira de frustration à la place. Elle remit ses cheveux en place et lissa sa jupe pour accueillir ceux qui avaient coupé le plus beau moment de sa vie.

- Harry, Ginny quel plaisir de vous voir ! Maugréa-t-elle en ouvrant la porte d'entrée, d'un ton qui sonnait étrangement faux.

- C'est de l'ironie ? se moqua Harry.

- Non c'est juste…qu'est-ce que vous faites ici à une heure pareille ?

- On s'invite à dîner, c'est évident, non ? rigola Ginny.

Hermione surprise ne sut que répondre, elle leur jeta un regard outré auquel Harry ne tarda pas à répondre :

- Si tu ne veux pas de nous, je suis certain que le rouquin qui te sert de « colocataire » sera ravi de nous accueillir.

- Je ne suis pas sûre, figures toi qu'à mon avis, il doit se sentir plus frustré que ravi !

- Exactement ! marmonna Ron qui venait d'arriver. Mais bon, entrez puisque vous êtes là !

- Qu'est-ce qu'on vous a fait exactement ? demanda Ginny d'un air contrarié.

- Ou plutôt, qu'avons-nous interrompu ? continua Harry qui lui, était soupçonneux.

- Un règlement de compte ! rétorqua Hermione, mais on reprendra ça plus tard, n'est-ce pas Ron ?

- Oui…bien sûr ! répondit le rouquin, ravi des avances de la brunette.

- On ne vous a pas entendu crier pourtant, c'est ce qu'Hermione fait plutôt bien d'habitude…continua Harry de plus en plus douteux.

- On a juste appris à avoir pitié des voisins ! Aller, rentrez que je vous prépare quelque chose !  
Cette réplique ferme et intelligente de la part d'Hermione effaça le doute et la tension qui régnait et ils s'installèrent tous de bon cœur à la table de la salle à manger, pendant qu'Hermione se dirigeait vers les fourneaux mais Harry l'interpella :

- On ne s'invite pas à manger en fait, on voulait juste vous parler !

- Trop tard je suis dans ma lancée et puis pourquoi ne pas manger ensemble puisque vous êtes là.

Harry acquiesça et Hermione retourna dans la cuisine où elle leur prépara un succulent petit repas. Pendant ce temps, les discutions allaient bon train dans la salle à manger.

- Et cette dispute ? Pas trop grave j'espère ? attaqua Ginny d'un air moqueur.

- Oh non, on était en train de « s'expliquer » ! répondit Ron dont le rouge des joues montrait la gène.

- J'ai aperçu Hermione au chemin de traverse sortant d'une agence immobilière cet après-midi… lança Harry.

- Elle voulait partir d'ici…mais je lui ai donné des arguments valables pour la faire rester.

Je vais voir si elle n'a pas besoin d'aide à la cuisine ! dit Ron en se levant précipitamment, ayant peur de questions quant à ses arguments.

Arrivé à la cuisine, il se dirigea vers la femme de ses rêves qui lui tournait le dos, elle ne l'avait apparemment pas aperçu alors il entoura sa taille de ses grands bras et posa un baiser sur sa joue. Ce contact la surpris d'abord, puis la fit frissonner par la suite.

- On ne leur dit rien jusqu'à quand ? demanda-t-il.

- Pas longtemps, juste que le changement ne soit pas trop radical et les laisser mariner un peu, je sais qu'ils rêvent de nous voir ensemble.

- Intéressant…Dommage qu'ils soient arrivés quand même mais j'aurais le plaisir d'explorer ton corps plus tard j'espère ! Lui murmura Ron d'une voix affreusement rauque.

Hermione sourit mais ne se laissa pas intimider :

- Tu auras toute la vie pour le découvrir, tu pourras y arriver je pense, maintenant aides-moi à emmener ses plats sur la table. Ils vont encore avoir des soupçons si on reste seuls trop longtemps.

- Tu ne peux pas les faire léviter, ces plats ? Tu sais ton cher « Wingardium Leviosa »  
que tu chéris tant ! Se moqua Ron.

- Non je veux que les mains de celui qui explorera mon corps se muscle un peu ! rétorqua Hermione.

- Pour une fois que je t'avais préparé un vrai repas on ne le mange même pas ! dit Ron avec une moue déçue.

- Je le ferais réchauffer demain et maintenant que je sais que tu peux le faire…Tu vas avoir accès à la cuisine plus souvent ! répondit Hermione.

Ils s'installèrent à table et commencèrent à déguster le repas fait par Hermione où Ginny leur dit qu'ils avaient annoncé au reste des Weasley son mariage avec Harry qui se déroulerait deux mois plus tard.

Ils continuèrent de discuter, Harry et Ron de Quidditch tandis que Ginny et Hermione, elles, préféraient parler de mariage. Pendant qu'il parlait, Ron avait posé sa main sur la cuisse d'Hermione avec qui il n'arrêtait pas de s'échanger quelques regards, regards que les futurs mariés avaient remarqués.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Hermione s'éclipsa dans la cuisine pour aller chercher le dessert. Aussitôt, Ginny attaqua :

- Vous êtes très proches tous les deux !

- Et alors, ça te perturbe ? rétorqua Ron d'un ton cassant.

- Non mais je me demande juste quand est-ce que tu vas lui dire…

- GINNY ! Arrête de me casser les pieds !

- Ron…tu pourrais parler plus gentiment à ta sœur ! dit Hermione qui revenait tout juste, sur un ton de reproches.

- Désolé Mione, fit-il en se levant pour lui prendre les plats des mains et les poser sur la table.

Elle lui adressa un léger sourire et se rassit. Ron qui était toujours debout pris un air indigné :

- Je suis gentil et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ?

Voyant que le moment était venu, et sachant qu'elle aurait du mal à se retenir plus longtemps, Hermione se leva, passa ses bras autour du cou de Ron qui la tenait par la taille et l'embrassa.

Ils se sourirent et se rassirent, main dans la main, devant un Harry et une Ginny à l'air  
ébahi. Ce fut cette dernière qui réagit la première :

- JE LE SAVAIS !!! C'est génial, viens là Hermione que je te serre dans mes bras.

Après plusieurs félicitations de leurs amis, le jeune couple put terminer la soirée ensemble en étant « pas trop sages » comme leur avait conseillé Harry, juste avant de partir...


	8. 8 : Epilogue

Merci à tous pour vos reviews.

ça m'a fait énormément plaisir de partager cette fic avec vous !

Bonne continuation à tous et j'espère que vous aimerez cet épilogue et que vous n'avez pas oublié de lire le chap7 !

* * *

Le grand jour était enfin arrivé. Après plusieurs mois d'attente, Ginny et Harry se mariaient enfin.

Ron et Hermione qui filaient le parfait amour depuis des mois déjà, étaient bien sûr, présents à l'évènement.

Après s'être échangé leurs vœux, Harry et Ginny se donnèrent un baiser plein d'amour devant une foule réunit par le même sentiment d'émotion.

Hermione quant à elle arborait un petit sourire heureux qui s'intensifia quand Ron lui glissa à l'oreille : « un jour ce sera nous deux à leur place.. »  
Sa déclaration ne demandait aucune réponse mais le baiser que lui offrit Hermione à cet instant le rendit encore plus euphorique qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Le repas qui suivit, préparé par Molly Weasley, fut succulent.

Ayant la chance d'être les meilleurs amis des mariés, et le frère de la mariée pour le rouquin, Ron et Hermione partagèrent ce dîner à la table des nouveaux époux où l'ambiance était au rendez-vous.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, les mariés ouvrirent le bal, bientôt suivis par leurs meilleurs amis et d'autres invités.

Ron et Hermione n'avaient jamais été plus heureux qu'en cet instant, l'un contre l'autre. Ils dansaient, tournaient, virevoltaient, mais le plus important c'est qu'ils s'aimaient.

Ron s'arrêta soudainement de danser, sans pour autant s'en aller du centre de la piste de danse, à la surprise d'Hermione qui lui lança un regard inquiet et interrogateur. Ron lui sourit pour la rassurer et sortit une boîte de sa poche et l'ouvrit devant Hermione dont le regard s'illumina et dont le sourire ne put que s'intensifier quand l'homme de sa vie prononça les paroles qu'elle avait attendu toute sa vie :

- Hermione… Je sais qu'on n'en a jamais parlé mais… est-ce que tu accepterais de m'épouser ?

Inutile d'être proche d'eux pour deviner qu'une seconde plus tard, Hermione lui sautait dans les bras en acceptant sa demande sous le regard ému de plusieurs invités qui avait suivit leur manège, dont Mrs Weasley et les jeunes mariés.

A peine quatre mois après cette soirée, Hermione avait pris le nom de Weasley et Ron était le plus heureux des hommes.  
Leur bonheur était à son apogée croyaient-ils mais une semaine plus tard, quand Hermione appris qu'elle était enceinte, ils comprirent que le bonheur n'a pas de limite.

Je vais m'arrêter là, pour les laisser vivre en paix mais rien ne m'empêche d'ajouter, comme dans les contes de fées, qu'ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants.


End file.
